Plan to Not Plan
by xoc13
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie decided to be spontaneous.
1. Chapter 1

***This is the third time I upload this, fingers crossed it works this time.***

**I was working on an update for another story when the idea for this one hit me. I sat down to let it out and was quite surprised by where it went. So, I decided to share it with you. **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE. **

As soon as I swung the Turbo into the driveway and cut the engine, I sighed. Finally, after a very long workday, I'm free. Going home took on a whole new meaning ever since a certain special _someone_ and I blended our lives together.

I blew out a slow breath when I angled out of the Porsche. Today was beyond tedious, so as soon as I stepped inside the air conditioned house I felt instant relief.

"Ooohhh…" An involuntary groan escaped me when I reached the living room. Babe was sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels. She was wearing a thin, tiny tank top and those fucking spandex shorts that cling to her body as if they were painted on her. Fuck. The sight of her never fails to improve my mood. The stress and everything work related disappeared and I was now on full home mode.

"Ranger." Those blue eyes landed on me, switching from a baby blue to a dark indigo in a heartbeat. I felt my dick react to her heated stare, turning into a full blown hard-on as soon as she flicked her gaze below the belt.

"Babe." I felt the corners of my mouth lift in a small grin as I approached her. When I reached the side of the couch and bent to kiss her on the lips, the final shreds of tension left my body. Like I said, coming home took on a whole new meaning after Babe and I decided to fully blend our lives together. "Stephanie!" I broke the kiss on a mock laugh of surprise. Her hands fisted on the edge of my Kevlar vest sometime during our kiss. Both the magnetism between us and her tugs caused my body to sink on the couch, straddling her tempting little body.

"It's poking me." She muttered between kisses as she shifted below me.

"I know." I grinned, knowing full well there's no way she couldn't feel my hardness pressed against her abdomen.

"No,_ Ranger_." With a tiny chuckle, I felt her tug the strap on my left thigh. "Your gun is digging into my skin."

"Oh." I glanced down, but she was already working on it. My Glock landed somewhere below our feet before her deft hands focused on my utility belt. To be fair, I was as eager as her to be skin to skin, so I helped out by getting rid of the bulletproof vest and my Rangeman T-shirt.

Our lips crashed together once again, kissing with desperate need. I sensed that she needed something else, so I wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped us. As soon as she straddled my lap and felt my covered dick press against her pussy, her palms landed on my bare shoulders. Almost immediately she began a torturous rotation of her hips that tore moans and groans from both of us.

My lips latched onto any part of her I could reach: her lips, jaw, throat, chest and even her cotton covered breasts. But as soon as I felt her tense around me, I pulled back just in time to watch her reach the peak of pleasure. Her arms looped around my neck and she threw her head back, moaning as her orgasm wracked her body. With eyes trained on what little of her face I could see, my hands landed on her hips. I held her in place and rubbed her against me, prolonging her sweet release.

"Mmmm…" When she came down from the high, Babe slumped against me. Babe buried her face in my hair and I buried my mine in her cleavage. "That felt way too good for me not to be naked." She said on hushed whisper, giggling after.

Kissing the side of her neck, I shifted from under her. "We can fix that." Her back hit the couch cushions as I slid off the couch. I got rid of my cargos, boots, and the rest of my weapons. As I was busy doing that, I couldn't help but trail my eyes over her sated form. Her eyes were that almost glowing shade, the one that told me she was cozy and sated. Her lips were kiss swollen and her high ponytail was crooked. Fuck, she was the picture of sweetness and innocence. Babe looked so young and innocent that I almost felt dirty for giving my dick a slow stroke as I admired her. _Almost_.

"C'mere." Stephanie's husky tone went straight to my dick. My little brain took over, so before I could even blink I was covering her still clothed body with mine. "Hi." While she lined nipping kisses along my jaw, my hands dragged the excuse for a top up her torso. Reluctantly, Babe had to put her kissing assault on hold while I got rid her of her tank.

I kissed her with a lot of tongue, before leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down her throat. I spent quality time on her breasts, giving each tight nipple special attention before moving to my favorite pie of all. I'm addicted to everything about her, especially her taste. Even after that first time I knew that once wouldn't possibly be enough.

By the time I finally lined us up, I was so worked up I had to take a deep breath before I slipped inside her wet heat. My first thrust was slow in and out. I went in slow one more time, trying to pace myself. Apparently, Babe didn't want slow. Nope. She wanted it just as hard and fast as I did.

"Carlos." Her breathy gasp told me she liked the new faster pace.

"Stephanie." She wrapped herself around me as I bent down to kiss her lips once again.

Just as I was coiling us tighter and tighter, hard thrust after hard thrust, Babe dragged her nails down my spine. I picked up the pace even more, pumping harder and faster. I could feel the sweat gathering on the small of my back and that unmistakable tingle of electricity building more and more between us.

And just as we were almost there, so high up that it was impossible to go back, the phone rang.

"Fuck." I growled, annoyed.

"Are you going to answer that?" Babe mumbled as I felt her hands slip between our moving bodies.

I shook my head no. "It can wait." I groaned, knocking her hand away to replace it with my own. My lips crashed with hers as a flick of my fingers and another fast stroke of my cock sent her over the edge. It only took one more fast pump for me to follow, spilling hotly inside of her.

It wasn't until I slumped against Babe that I realized the answering machine kicked in.

"Dude!" A familiar voice shouted over the speaker. "You guys need to come up for air!" Lester's chuckle snapped us back to reality. "When you're done fucking like rabbits, gimme a call." And with that the asshole hung up.

I slipped out, groaning at the loss, and flipped us so Babe could be on top. "Don't worry." I assured. "I'll shoot him as soon as I see him."

"How could he possibly know what we were doing?" Babe groaned too, as she snuggled against my side.

"Because perhaps everyone knows we're trying to get pregnant?" I reached for her hand, causing our wedding bands to clink together.

She let out a long sigh. "Yeah, key word here is_ trying_."

"Hey?" I rubbed her back soothingly. "I thought we agreed to be spontaneous about it?" We reached that agreement last night after realizing that the stress and frustration were getting to us both.

"I know." She whispered on a barely there whisper.

"Babe." I crushed her against me and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm okay." Her lips pressed against my chest, right over my heart. Her fingers smoothed over my ribs before settling on my right hip. "We're okay."

"Babe." I know we were okay, because I could feel that nothing had changed between us. "Plus, trying is all kinds of fun and sexy."

She laughed, a rich sound that made my chest swell with a warm feeling. "Yes, it is."

**Thoughts? Comments? **

**So, I'm thinking this will most likely be a short chapter story following S&R on their quest to get pregnant. **


	2. How Many?

**Thanks for the support on this short story. And thank you for the patience. FF was acting funky when I uploaded the first chap, letting some read it and others not. Looks like that glitch is fixed now and there should be no trouble reading this time. **

**This short story will deal with S&R on the road to getting pregnant. And at the pace they're going, it might not take too long.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

An offending ringing sound awoke me from a dreamless sleep. I felt Ranger shift beside me, cutting off the ringing sound.

"Yo?" He grumbled. I waited in silence, refusing to open my eyes just yet. It felt so good to be draped over my naked husband, especially because I'm as equally naked.

A few beats later I felt him press something cold against my ear and quickly realized it was the phone. "What?" I groaned, not liking the interruption. It felt like I'd just closed my eyes when the phone rang.

"Are you asleep?" My sister Valerie said with what my groggy brain detected as a hint of amusement in her tone.

"No." My scoff and the need to clear my throat before I spoke clearly gave me away.

My sister laughed. "Enjoy it now. Once the babies arrive you will never be able to sleep in _ever_ again." After another chuckle, she got down to business. "Can you pick up the cake?"

Ranger's hand moved from its spot on my hip and up my side. When his hand closed over my right breast, I had to hold back a moan of encouragement. Since I knew I wasn't going to be able to concentrate on my conversation if Ranger kept his handsy attack, I grabbed his hand before it slipped between our bodies and slid over to my neglected breast. I turned his hand slightly and noted that his watch said it was only nine am. That's not particularly late for me, but it_ is_ for him. Ranger wakes up at the crack of dawn most of the time, but it seems last night's activities left him a bit too tired to follow his wake up schedule this morning. "Yes, I'll swing by Tasty Pastry to get Grandma's cake." I mumbled a quick goodbye before hanging up.

"Do we have to go?" Ranger murmured the question against my throat, right before his lips pressed against my skin.

"Mmm…" I sighed, because I really liked where he was going with the nipping kissing and soft caresses. But sadly, yes, we had to get a move on it. Grandma's in her eighties and since she's still as active as ever, she's planned the day down to the second starting with brunch. "Yes."

"Really?" His tone sounded regretful, but the way his morning erection pressed against my inner thigh said his body wasn't taking no for an answer.

I knew that if we indulged in a morning quickie, we'd end up being late. Sex with Ranger can be hard and fast, slow and sweet and everything in between. But it doesn't matter how it starts or ends, making love with Ranger is always magical. And the thing is, even if we're going for a quickie to hold us over for later, we still end up losing notion of time. "We were late to dinner last week." I reminded as I remembered the lecture we got from my mother for arriving late. "If we're late again, we will never live it down."

"This thing doesn't start until eleven." He was clearly taking any opening he found. His hand returned to my breasts as the other snaked around my waist to keep me in place on top of him. When his palm squeezed my ass I couldn't help but rotate my hips, rubbing myself against him.

"We still need to shower…" I momentarily lost my train of thought when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Ahh, shit. I was going to cave. I knew it. He knew it. And there was no way this wasn't going to happen.

"I can shower and be ready in five minutes." He argued as his hand slipped from my ass to my doodah, touching my most intimate zone.

"Carlos…" I hummed his name as his fingers slipped away and I felt the head of his cock press against my opening.

"Babe?" Ranger didn't move, which was frustrating as hell.

I tugged on his hair until I could crush my lips against his. Our tongues tangled and I used the movement to silently tell him how much I needed him to move. He got the message, slipping the rest of the way in.

Even though technically we were going for a quickie, Ranger kept his initial thrusts slow and deep. It got the mood flowing nicely, but as soon as my moans escalated to needy whimpers he flipped us to be on top. The new angle allowed for a faster, harder pace. And it was exactly what I needed to reach the peak of pleasure. Hard, fast. In and out. Our bodies moved together as we sought the finish line.

On one particular fast pump of his hips, Ranger added a swiveling move to his pace that sent me over the edge. While I rode out the orgasm, Ranger followed a handful of thrusts later.

S&R

The Cayenne rolled to a stop in front of my parents' house, effectively snagging the last open parking space near the house. I shot Ranger a look. I swear the man has the best parking luck in the world. He flashed me his 200 mega-watt grin as I wrenched my door open. "We're late." I said matter of fact as I angled out, hoping to wipe that sexy grin off his beautiful face. God, he's too damn handsome for his own good.

"Babe." Laughter rumbled his chest before tumbling past his delectable lips. "It's ten fifty-nine." He waved his watch in my face, clearly wanting to have the last say.

"Well, since we have time to spare…" Balancing the cake box against my right hip, I snaked my left arm around his waist. Pressing myself up against his side conveyed the message clearly, because Ranger met me halfway. The kiss started out soft and playful, but right before it turned indecent running footsteps headed our way. We broke the kiss just as the screen door opened and my nieces greeted us. Angie took the cake from me while Mary Alice told us to move our asses.

"Mary Alice!" Valerie shouted from inside, which made Mary Alice cringe at the slip up. The teen muttered an apology before disappearing inside.

"You're just in time." Grandma Mazur met us as soon as we entered, urging us to take our seat.

We were crammed around the table. I was sandwiched between Ranger and the girls, making me have a moment of panic. I admit I've only ever pictured myself having one or two kids, but being surrounded by four of them at the moment made me realize one bit of detail: Ranger and I haven't quite specified _how many_ children we plan on having. The shock must have been visible on my face, because a large hand squeezed my thigh under the table.

"Babe." Ranger said, obviously reading my mind.


End file.
